


It's a sad story

by choppyVy



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x13, Canon Compliant, Filler, M/M, Trauma, alien siblings, all the feels, discussion of Jesse Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: Isobel and Michael leave The Wild Pony in the middle of Alex's song. Isobel sticking by Michael's side, they talk. Michael slowly opening up about himself and Alex in an all new way.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	It's a sad story

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore the close and caring relationship that has grown so much over the course of Sesaon 2 between these two. Adore it so damn much!  
> I had to write this.

The small inbuilt bed in the airstream is not the most comfortable place they could have ended up, Isobel following where Michael’s feet had steered him.

  
Both know the space well enough though to increase its cosiness factor easily with the shift of some pillows by one-hundred percent.

They are sitting close, sides touching, Michael’s head dropped against his sister’s shoulder.

Isobel’s left hand moves to bury in Michael’s curls, massages his scalp.

“That song wasn’t just about you, you know. It was for you.”

Michael hums quietly in non-answer.

“The way he smiled when he saw you were there, … listening.” She feels Michael’s breathing stutter. “You mean so much to him.”

“It’s a sad story,” Michael repeats himself.

“That’s not what you are to him.”

“No?” Michael sighs. Heaves a broken breath that shakes Isobel’s core.

“No. You saved him.”

“No. No, he did that all on his own.”

“Fiiiiiiiine. You kept him alive.”

Michael still shakes his head at the comment, “All I did, at best, was help him want that.”

Isobel feels tears against her shirt, hears a sniff, keeps caressing curls. “Talk to me.”

“… I messed up, I made him scared of who he saw I could become.”

“Alex isn’t scared of you.”

“Maybe not now. But … Maria told me, they talked, about me, her and Alex. About how things went so wrong for him and me. I just didn't see, as a kid, what ... what I was doing to him. I kept getting drunk, so drunk, and I started looking for fights.”

  
“You would never hurt Alex,” Isobel cuts in sharp.

“How was he supposed to know that? How was he supposed to stay and feel safe with me? He didn’t know about Rosa, Max, you or me. Not enough.”

Isobel flinches at the memories dragged back to the forefront of her mind so easily. Trauma.

“For all he knew his dad had broken me, not just my hand. You know what I always hated Jesse Manes for most?” Talking about that man in past tense feels almost too right.

“No,” she answers simply.

“He made Alex feel all that guilt, for my pain. He made us feel unsafe with each other. For each other.”

“He’s dead,” Isobel feels the need to remind Michael.

“That is why we can’t be together, not now.”

“Sorry, Michael, but that does not make any sense to me.”

“Alex doesn’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“Yes. So you can be together.”

Michael shakes his head, “For the first time in his life Alex doesn’t have to be afraid of putting someone he lets close into danger. By being with him. By loving him. I want Alex to have that. For once free of old pain. Even if it means we are not together. Even if it means we might never find back to each other. Isobel, I love him too much to make him suffer any more. For me.”

There is a heavy silence.

“What did he mean to you? I mean … back then.”

Michael lets out a sound between a sigh and a quieted whine, reined in. “He …. I belonged. With him, I belonged. For the first time in my life there was a place with someone in it that I wanted to be in too. To stay. Wherever he was …”

  
Isobel sings the line, “Boys becoming men under the desert sky.” She keeps massaging his scalp as she asks, “So you two …?”

Michael huffs, “… had sex in the bed of my truck? Yeah, yes we did.”

“Yep, you are right, putting it like that sounds just as romantic. So moving,” she rolls her eyes.

“Isobel!”

“Michael!!”

"Most of the time we ... just, held each other." He tilts his head to look up at her, “The good parts still hurt the way the bad ones do.”

Isobel whispers, “They won’t forever. And you’ll make new ones.”

Michael presses his nose to her shoulder, his happy huff against her makes Isobel smile.

“Come on,” Isobel, already getting to her feet, says with an ease that startles Michael more than the sudden commotion.

“Where to?”

“You’re coming home with me tonight.”

“I don-“

One stern look is all it takes to quiet Michael’s protest, programmed into him. Still getting used to being newly conscious of the fact that he is really not better off on his own. Being with Maria had helped him a lot with getting to that realization in the first place.

“Fine,” he mumbles.

  
Already exiting the airstream, Isobel’s smile is full of mirth, “Cute, how you think that was a choice.”

Michael groans in mock annoyance, own smile growing as Isobel turns to look at him and bursts into laughter.

Michael has never been more grateful for his sister.


End file.
